unexpected
by jodii bliss
Summary: This is a story all about Jasper and Bella. if you DON'T like the pairing. don't read it lol. Reviews please :
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

Jessica wouldn't shut up she kept babbling to me about our graduation.

Rosalie glared at her, and looked back at me. I was surprised by the sudden friendship between us.

Ever since -that day- Rosalie and Emmett had been there.

Including to my biggest surprise, Jasper.

We both lost our soul mates. I scoffed at myself. Soul mates, my ass.

_-flashback-_

_I walked into Edwards room to see Alice and Edward in a rather friendly position  
_

_Alice was all over Edward and he was all over her. I couldn't believe what i was seeing_

_"You fucking dickhead" I whispered, not being able to yell. I was too shocked._

_They both pulled away from each other looking embarrassed _

_Edwards eyes grew wide and i turned around to see Jasper there, Pain and anger set in all his features  
_

_"You son of BITCH!" He yelled and pounded on Edward, throwing him into the wall._

_"NO! JASPER" Alice screamed and i wish i could slap her._

_"What the hell?" He asked her and she looked down at her feet then looked at me._

_I gave her the "I hate you so much how could you do this to me, face" And her bottom lip trembled. _

_"I'm glad you feel horrible... being the piece of shit friend you are!" I yelled, surprised at myself i was never like that._

_She sobbed without tears. Edward looked at me sadly,I didn't have anything to say to him, i couldn't hit him i would only hurt myself_

_"Jasper..." Alice began but he raised his hand cutting her off. _

_"No, No, No I don't want to hear your bullshit. I'm leaving"_

_Jasper glanced at me, realization dawned on his face._

_"I'll take you home" He whispered_

_"No you wont" Edward for the first time spoke._

_"yes he will" I said angrily and turned my back away from them_

"I'll be right back" I sighed.

and walked out quickly into the empty hallway.

I leaned my back against the wall, my head on my knees, warm tears streaming down my cheeks. How pathetic am I?

I felt a cold, strong pair of arms wrap around me.

I looked up to see Jasper's sad smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper's POV**

I hated how I missed Alice, I knew she wasn't missing me.

But then when I'm with Bella I completely forget about her. Was it wrong for me to have feelings for Bella?

I knew Bella still loved Edward. That fucking asshole, who was suppose to be a "brother".

I walked through the halls to see Bella leaned against a wall her head on her knees, she was crying.

I couldn't describe the feeling of seeing her cry, I did the first thing that came to mind.

I wrapped my arms around her, trying desperately to be the one who takes away all her pain, like she took away all mine.

"S-sorry" she mumbled into my shoulder.

"What do you have to be sorry about?" I wondered aloud.

"If i wasn't such a bad luck magnet, Edward wouldn't have left...and neither would have Alice." She cried softly.

"Bella im sorry to say this but..uh your kind of being a moron" I said with a grin, i could feel how hurt she was so i decided not to be smart ass

"Look" I said picking her up off the floor "This would have happened anyways, I'd rather have figured out sooner so i didn't waste as much of my time with _her_"

She smiled up at me, wow she was so beautiful, she could be kind of slow sometimes but that's one of the reasons why i love her. Wait, what?

One of the reasons why i _love _Bella.. I'm in love with Bella, but did she feel the same? No, she couldn't, she loves Edward.

"I'll take you home" I said when i felt her exhaustion, most humans were tired after crying.

**Bella's POV**

Jasper went inside Charlies house for the first time. He looked around and smiled at me making my head spin.

I was suddenly so sleepy; But being dead tired had it's advantages; one being Jasper picking me up bridal style and carrying me up to my room.

While he laid me in bed i got suspicious, was he making me more tired than i already was? Abruptly, he started laughing.

"No, I'm not making you more tired, this is all you" he grinned at me, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Sleep Bella" Was the last thing i heard.

_In my dream I was in Jasper's house, he was holding my face in his hands._

_"I love you Bella'_

_"I love you too Jasper" I smiled up at him and he leaned in to kiss me softly.  
_

_Suddenly my perfect dream changed into a nightmare, when i opened my eyes it was Edward not Jasper._

_"Why?" Was all he said. I screamed._

"Bella" I heard someone call my name over and over

"OH!" I shot straight up and the room span out of control. I took in a ragged breath and saw Jasper sitting next to me.

"Bella you started screaming" He whispered anxiously.

"i had a dream..."I was going to tell him the whole thing but it was pretty embarrassing. I had said i loved him. Which i knew was true.

I was in love with Jasper, He helped my cope with it all; he understood me better than Edward..Or anyone ever had.

"Yes" Jasper asked impatiently.

"What did you hear me say?" Horror flood through me. But Jasper didn't look shy about it, more triumphant.

"You said my name" He said with a smiled while kissing my forehead "And then you said you love me"

His smile faded " But you started screaming"

I dropped my face into my hands. I'm so stupid, Jasper knew that i love him...this wasn't good.

He kissed my lips very softly and said "I'm in love with you, Bella"


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this chapter is short but i just really wanted to show how Jazzy felt when he figured out Bella loved him :)**

**Jasper's POV**

I sat on the bed next to Bella, she seemed peaceful a small smile on her lips.

"Jasper" She whispered my name so clearly i though i had woken her up.

I looked closer at her face but her eyes were closed.

"I love you too Jasper" She mumbled.

She loved me? Joy flooded through me, she loved me. I thought it over and over again. Bella loved _me_

Abruptly, she took in a sharp breath and screamed.

"Bella" I called over and over trying to wake her up; even gently shaking her shoulder.

"OH!" she gasped shooting straight up into a sitting position...Had i given her a nightmare?

"Bella, you started screaming" I murmured anxiously.

"I had a dream..." She mumbled off, growing embarrassed.

"Yes" I urged her to go on, but she didn't.

"What did you hear me say?" She whispered, horror flooding through her.

My concern melted into triumph. She loved me.

"You said my name" I grinned at her, and kissed her forehead "And then you said you love me"

"But then you started screaming" I frowned

Her eyes grew wide and she dropped her head in her hands.

I wrapped my arms around her so she could be closer to me. Nothing else mattered right now except Bella knowing how i feel too.

holding my breath I leaned down and kissed her, "I'm in love with you, Bella"


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosalie's POV**

I hadn't seen Jasper and Bella in two days..What the hell are they doing?

Me and Em, sat at our usual spot at the cafeteria...waiting for them. And i was on the verge of exploding

_She probably just didn't feel like coming_ I thought trying to calm myself.

I sighed, remembering the days when our table was full, everyone laughing and making fun of each other.

Don't get me wrong, i love Emmett he's really all i need but I missed the big family we use to have. I looked at Emmett to see him grinning like a maniac

I followed his stare to see Jasper and Bella holding hands. well _finally!_

A lot of girls sighed and glared at Bella and stupid boys sized Jasper and stared with jealousy. If any human ruined it i would personally crush their skull in half.

"So that's what you two were up to" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Jasper.

I smacked the back of his head. He was so immature sometimes.

"Yay" i bounced in my seat "I'm SOO happy for you two"

They looked so CUTE together.

**Esme's POV**

I sighed, I knew what Alice and Edward did was wrong. But they were still my children, and i missed them.

I heard the phone ring and Carlisle pick it up.

"ESME!" He called loudly.

I ran to him and he just stared while handing the phone to me his eyes wide.

"Hello?" I murmured into the phone staring at my husbands bewildered expression.

"Hi Esme" Alice's little voice chirped.

"Alice! Oh, Oh, How are you how's Edward? Are you guys OK?"

"Yes, Yes were fine...we were thinking about going over there to see the family"

"Uhhh" Of course i wanted to see them but what about Jasper, and Bella. Rosalie would kill them... and Emmett? Dear lord, this wasn't a good idea.

"Please we miss you" She begged.

"Ok, uhm when will you be here?"

"Tomorrow i guess, tell uh..everyone i say...hello.......Bye Esme"

She hung up before i could say goodbye.

**Jasper's POV**

When we walked into the house Rosalie and Emmett ran to go tell Esme and Carlisle about me and Bella

I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist lifting her off the ground she wrapped her arms around my neck while my lips locked with hers.

I was surprised how my blood lust seemed to vanish into just pure lust for her body_._

Esme walked out with a smile, but she was worried...guilty and ashamed?

I put Bella down "What wrong?"

She curled up against Carlisle making him...horny. GROSS!

"Jasper, Bella i don't know how to say it so I'm just going to say it!" she sighed.

"AliceandEdwardarecomingback" She spoke so quickly it was hard to understand.

But Bella just shrugged

Emmett and Rosalie didn't take it as calmly, they growled loudly hate and anger flooding through them.

"WHEN?!" Rosalie roared.

"Tomorrow"

"OVER MY ASHES THEY ARE, THOSE STUPID FITLY JACKASSED TRAITORS! FUCK THEM ID RATHER EAT A PILE OF DIRT THAN SEE THEIR FACES " Rosalie yelled.

Wait, shouldn't me and Bella be the ones saying that?

I wasn't that mad, and neither was Bella...

"Whatever" I mumbled pulling Bella into my arms and walking up the stairs into my room.

lying next to her and felt her grow more and more depressed.

I caressed her cheek. "What wrong?"

"If..If you want to be with Alice i wont stand in you way"

I suppressed a sigh. She was so ridiculous.

"Open up your mind Bella, I wont go back to Alice. You mean to much to me now"

She smiled snuggling deeper into my chest.

"What do you think they'll say about us?" She mused

"Hmmm. I have no idea. I don't really care either"

I kissed her as hard as i could without breaking her in half,

I rolled on top of her, pressing her against me. I kissed her grabbing her bottom lip with mine and gently pulling on it. My lust and love was going out of control.

It was so difficult sometimes to stop myself from going all the way with Bella. I didn't want her to feel like i was rushing. But i just wanted her _so _badly

* * *

**I made this chapter pretty long.**

**since the other one was short as hell.**

**Hoped you like it (:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Jasper needed to hunt, so he wouldn't be able to stay with me tonight.

And for once i wanted that. I was too nervous about seeing Alice and Edward tomorrow. What would they say about me and Jasper?

Why did i care so much? I rolled over uncomfortable.

My heart was beating so irregularly i thought i was about to have heart palpitations.

Alice use to be my best friend, would she at least want me to be happy with Jasper. That's the least she could do right?

But Edward...How would i react to him? Fuck, I'm not ready for this...

Abruptly i was i felt a wave of calm.

"Your about to have a heart attack, Bella" someone chuckled.

"Jasper you scared the crap out of me" I accused

"Sorry"

I smiled without meaning to. It was just so easy to be happy with Jasper around.

"Don't worry about it Bella. We can do it together. Alright?"

"I love you Jasper"

He grinned at me "I love you too, now go to sleep"

**Rosalie's POV**

Bella walked into the house with Jasper, they both were so happy. And stupid Edward wanted to ruin it? No way.

I would kill him first. Jasper sent calming waves, I tried blocking it but couldn't.

"Jasper, stop i DO not want to be calm." I snapped but he just rolled his eyes.

"You know," Bella said with a smile "Shouldn't me and Jasper be the ones who are angry?"

"NO" I sounded so stupid that i quickly took it back "I mean yes, but since your not. I'm doing it for you. Plus, your like a sister Bella. So if Edward hurts you he hurts me"

"Thanks Rose, that does mean a lot"

I wanted to really kick Edward where it hurts. So i checked over that Bella was wearing something...sexy but cute.

She was thank God Alice's training was still intact.

Tight skinny jeans, to show off her figure. And a low cut shirt. PERFECT.

"Ok i want you to...Be nice" Esme scolded. Looking directly at me.

"No" I said calmly.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why are we making such an event?" Emmett demanded "I don't see them as family anymore"

"I love you Em, your the only sane one here" I smiled at him and he did his goofy grin.

"They should be here any minute. And I'm serious. Don't embarrass your mother and me" Carlsile's voice was full of authority

Luckily me and Emmett didnt take well to being bossed around.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jasper's POV**

Alice and Edward walked in taking hugs from Carlisle and Esme.

If i could throw up I would, or maybe that was just Bella.

She gripped my hand tighter when Edward paused to stare at her.

He was hurt, angry, sad, annoyed.

_Your a jackass _i thought loudly directing it to him.

"Hi Bella" Alice said shyly.

"Hi Alice" Bella strained to be polite.

Rosalie scoffed "You guys have a lot of nerve"

"Rosalie" Esme warned.

"No, I'm not going to stand around pretending they did nothing. They ripped this family apart" She turned her harsh glare to Edward

"You selfish inconsiderate bastard" She looked at Alice "You two timing SKANK" Alice flinched at her all to true words.

I remembered the days i would have killed Rosalie if she said that to her. Now its not my problem.

Edward growled at Rosalie, crouching ready to spring.

"WAIT" Carlisle yelled "Rosalie forgiveness is divine" He said said each word calmly.

"So's revenge" She grumbled looking everywhere but Carlisle's face.

"Shut UP" Bella spoke..more like yelled for the first time.

Everyone looked at her.

"Please, I'm not mad...If anyone should be acting this way It's me and Jasper!" She said like she was talking to someone mentally handicapped.

"Rose i love you like my own sister and i love you too Em. But i don't want to fight. Not right now anyways." Bella still held my hand but used the other one to rub the side of her head.

"Isabella Marie Swan" Rosalie smiled "That's the first time i heard you say shut up. Jasper are you a bad influence?"

"So, Uh have you guys had sex?" Always leave it to Emmett to break the ice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Emmett's POV [Yay!]**

It's so weird. To see Alice and _Edward _sitting next to each other in such a i wanna fuck you right now sort of way.

Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes. Gah! I missed having my mind to myself.

_Don't MIND rape me. OR I'll make you SUFFER. _I growled in my head.

He looked at me and smirked. Like i wasn't capable of that.

I ran through all the memories of Jasper and Bella having their 'moments'

Edward stiffened, and his face which was once smug was now rigid.

_Oh C'mon look at them _I thought. He reluctantly turned his head toward Jasper and Bella sitting alone in the kitchen. Kissing. Oh perfect timing.

_Did you honestly think they would stay single forever. I mean pssshhh your really not that cool Eddie-kins_

He turned back to me his face murderously enraged.

"You know" I mused "I would take a very large bet that you and Alice cant even budge those two" I pointed at Bella snuggling in Jasper's lap.

"You sure?" Edward laughed.

"Yes, If you win I'll give ya each 350 bucks and if you loose.. well just watching your face when Bella turns you down is good enough" I boomed in laughter

imagining "Precious little Edward" Get turned down and possibly slapped in the face by Bella.

"Deal" Alice and Edward said at the same time. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

**Bella's POV**

I had to admit, being with Jasper made this whole Edward coming back alot easier.

Jasper's gaze left my face, he looked up and growled.

"I just wanted to talk to Bella...in private" Edward said his tone was defensive.

Jasper looked down at me unsure. What would Edward do anyways?

I just simply nodded my head. Jasper stood up and walked swiftly out of the room.

"Bella" Edward said in his velvet voice. _OH MY GOD _was this son of a bitch going to try and hit on me?

He walked closer and i stumbled back into the living room. I didn't want to be alone with him. Was i crazy?

"I wanted to apologize" His face was earnest, even his eyes held the honesty.

But his expression suddenly changed into something I never seen on his features before. I couldn't place it.

The next second he was in front of me his face inches from mine.

"I know you don't love him Bella, you still have feeling for me" he breathed.

"Yea, like nausea" I snapped.

Then turned my back on him and ran into the living room and sat quickly next to Emmett. Who was shaking with laughter.

"Yea....like........NAUSEA" He repeated what i said, between fits of laughter.

* * *

**Tell me if you liked this chapter and I'm always up for any ideas :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know Edward's character is kind of a snobby asshole. Sorry for those major Edward fans.**

**But he'll come around. Promise :]  
**

**Bella's POV**

"BELLA BELLA BELLA BELLA" someone squealed.

It has to be Rosalie, because if it's Emmett or Jasper, well we might have a problem.

"What?!" I said sharply "Rosalie please let me sleep!" there was no answer. Damn i must of hurt her feelings.

I rubbed my eyes and saw Alice. ALICE?!

"Whoa w-what are you doing here?" I managed to choke out.

"Well i saw myself apologizing and i saw you forgiving me so I'm sorry i love you. And i know you forgive me so YAY!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Alice...I...I don't know" I wanted to forgive her she was my best friend.

Her face crumpled, she sat next to me her head down.

"Look, I _know _what I did was completely wrong, but I'll leave Edward if you want. It's just i want my best friend back. I have no right to ask but I'm going to anyways"

I knew i could forgive her. I loved her like a sister but what about Jasper? He had to forgive her too.

"He already did" She said before I even asked "Jasper said word for word 'I guess i could forgive you if Bella does'"

I could forgive Alice. But i could not and so would _not _forgive Edward.

We walked down the stairs only when i was wearing appropriate attire, according to Alice.

"Ok pixie you got your forgiveness _don't _screw it up" Rosalie's voice was aggressive. The voice a mother would use while scolding her child.

"I promise" Alice said bouncing around like a maniac.

Edward walked down the hall and smiled at me. I couldn't help feeling anxious around him. It was so stupid

Abruptly Edward growled viciously at Jasper. Edward barred his teeth crouching ready to spring.

I didn't know what came over me but i blocked Edward's path to Jasper. Forgetting a very important detail, there damn vampires!

The last thing i heard was Rosalie's cry and everything went black.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella walked down the stairs Alice dancing next her talking a mile a minute.

She looked up at me and smiled. She was so gorgeous.

I knew she wanted to be like on of us. Maybe i could ask Carlisle to do it.

Suddenly Edward growled at me. Obviously he didn't like the idea of Bella becoming one of us.

_Sucks for you. It's not your decision. _I thought smugly. Which only made him spring at me.

I was prepared. I had fought most of my vampire life. But Bella walked infront of me.

To _protect _me? I didn't know but Edward knocked her down her head slamming on the wood floor.

Edward almost fell on her but held himself up with his elbows.

Rosalie sobbed out and dropped to her knees next to Bella's unconsious body.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's POV**

It all happened so fast. All i know is that my head hurt, a lot.

I tried moving but it was like a large weight sinking on top of me. Made it hard to even breath.

I knew I wasn't dead, this way to painful to be heaven.

"Bella, wake up" I heard over and over. Different voices but all saying the same thing.

It got me really irritated. I would wake up when i could. But right now i couldn't lift my eyelids.

"Carlisle... you... think she will be.... alright?" Jasper's voice broke. And that only made it worse for me to be in this position.

"Of course, she hit her head pretty hard. But It's a swelling of the brain she might be very confused when she wakes up"

I concentrated on my breathing, trying to at least move a finger. Anything.

Was it minutes, hours days, hell months later that i felt my body become my own.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a very anxious face. One i didn't recognize.

"Bella?"

"mmmm" What's wrong with my voice?

"it's me"

"Your dad" He said after a few minutes.

Oh yes. Charlie. My God why can't i remember? Why did he look so...different.

I looked at my arm and i had an IV in each arm.

"How long have i been..asleep" I asked

"Only two days" Charlie sighed in relief and patted my arm "You really scared me kiddo"

I looked around and I could vaguely remember who was staring at me.

I knew Rosalie she was the blond bitchy one, Alice my best friend, Jasper her husband, and Edward..._my_ Edward.

* * *

**Sorry the last chap. was a MAJORLY unfair cliffhanger.**

**Bella temporairly lost her memory.**

**So she's confused and as of right now dosent remember Edward cheating on her o.O  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jasper's POV**

Bella woke up. Not even knowing who her father was. It broke me into pieces. Like swallowing a flame, when she stared right past me and love radiated of her

when she looked at Edward. Did she not remember what he did?

"Ed-Edward" She choked out.

He sat next to her and moved the strands of her hair out of her face. I was going to kill him.

"What did I tell you Jasper" He scoffed

I walked over to him ready to rip his head off.

"Don't" Emmett said sharply pressing down on my shoulders. "She'll get her memory soon enough"

I knew until then Edward would just soak up all the Bella he could get. That fucking stupid piece of shit.

Right when i thought that Edward leaned down and kissed Bella's forehead. THAT was it i smashed my fist into the wall making a large hole.

"Very human, Jasper" Bella said sarcastically, while smiling at me.

I smiled back at her and immediately she felt confused her face scrunched up it the most adorable way.

She looked at me then Edward and back to me. She sighed, obviously not knowing why she had feelings for me.

"Edward why don't you go find _your _Alice?" Rosalie sneered. Glaring harshly at him.

"What do you mean _his _Alice?" Bella asked

No one said anything.

"Oh don't worry Bells, you'll remember" Emmett said smiling evily at Edward.

"Remember what?!" She demanded.

"Never mind" Edward said quickly waving it off with his hand.

Carlisle walked in with Alice; making Edward move away quickly from Bella. She frowned

"Am I missing something?" She wondered eying Edward suspiciously.

Again no one said anything.

I wanted to Bella but i hesitated. How would she handle it. How long would it take for her to remember?

Would we have to start all over again. Would she forget forever?

* * *

**Yes this chapter is short....i have a life you know lol :D**

**Im going to make the lemons scene as soon as it can make sense with the story so chill out (:**

**&Nd tell me if you want Bella as a vamp in this story  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella's POV**

I asked Charlie to take me home. I couldn't stand to be at Edward's house. I knew he was keeping something from me.

Everyone was. Rosalie was being so nice, Edward didn't touch me or even look at me when Alice was around.

Alice was still acting like she always did. But Jasper, he was acting the weirdest, he looked so hurt that i felt a urge to comfort him

but at a lost to know how. I didn't know why i suddenly had feelings for him, I thought i loved Edward i thought i could only love Edward but

the more i ignore the way i feel for Jasper the more it hits me. That i love him.

I started to panic i was in love with my best friends husband?!

Abruptly i felt a wave of calm, and it only brought back a strong sense of Déjà vu.

_-flashback-_

_I was laying in my bedroom. I couldn't sleep my heart was beating irregularly._

_I rolled over irritated, not able to relax myself. When suddenly i felt calmness over take me_

_"Your about to have a heart attack, Bella" someone chuckled._

_"Jasper you scared the crap out of me" I accused_

_"Sorry"_

_I smiled without meaning to. It was just so easy to be happy with Jasper around._

_"Don't worry about it Bella. We can do it together. Alright?"_

_"I love you Jasper"_

_He grinned at me "I love you too, now go to sleep"_

Air got stuck in my throat and i gasped loudly. Happiness shot through me only to be replaced with anguish.

I loved Jasper he loved me. What did Edward do? Did he know about this? I strained myself to remember but only felt sadness.

I would ask Jasper to tell me. I don't care what Carlisle says. I have to know.

**Jasper's POV**

I went home preparing for another shit day. Alice was hunting so Edward would have all day with Bella.

"Hi Bella" Edward said louder than necessary so i could hear it.

"HEY Bella!" Rosalie said enthusiastically. Bella must not have a clue why Rose is so nice to her.

I walked downstairs and Bella was lost in space staring at the nothing.

Suddenly smiling at Rosalie warmly she gave her a hug, then stared at me nervously.

"Jasper, could i talk to you in private?" Bella looked at Edward then back to me.

"Sure" I said calmly even though i was thinking a string of profanities at Edward who shrugged at Bella glared at me and walked away.

I grabbed Bella carrying her bridal style far enough so no one could hear.

When i let her go she immediately looked down.

"I need to ask you something. And don't spare my feelings ok but...What's between me and you? Why do I feel this way about you and not Edward?"

I smiled at her, I didn't know how much longer i could have gone without Bella knowing the truth.

"Edward and Alice had...an affair" I paused to see her reaction. But she said nothing "And I fell in love with you...You ended up forgiving Alice. But me and you were together"

Realization crossed her features than anger.

"That's why Edward has been acting this way" She sneered his name the same way Rosalie does every time she's forced to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I just didn't think you'd believe me or would want to..." I sighed.

"It's ok" She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I kissed her deeply with all the passion i could, i had missed so much being with her.

"When we get home. I'm going to send Edward have way to hell" Bella said outraged, I couldnt help but laugh.

I was going to enjoy this.

* * *

**Finally i know, a longer chapter...**

**She had to remember all ready cuz i want the lemons scene to happen**

**Sorry if for some of you thought it was too quick...**

**But she still has to become a vampire and if i didnt get to the point this story would take forever  
**


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Whenever i was with Edward i thought that underneath himself he was _good._

But now, that he would do this not only to me but his brother proved me so wrong.

I leaned into Jasper, I was afraid of Edward. But i was more mad at him than anything.

_Be brave Bella! JUST go up to Edward and kick him where it hurts _I said angrily to myself

_No are you nuts?!_

_Obviously _i thought.

When we walked into the house Rosalie examined Jasper's arm around me and grinned like a crazy women.

"Ohhh Edwwwwaaaarrrddd" She sang while skipping to Emmett.

"YES he lost the bet!" Emmett clapped his hands like a child.

"What bet?" Jasper murmured angrily. Emmett put on an innocent smile and blew a kiss to Jasper.

"What the hell Emmett" Jasper rubbed his cheek quickly like Emmett actually kissed him.

I walked in their room to see Edward and Alice holding hands, not a big deal.

But i had a sense this wasn't the first time I've gone through this.

"You are the biggest son of a bitch i have ever met" I started out. Edward's eyes widened in surprise.

"You took advantage that i couldn't remember you cheating on me with my _best friend! _What the fuck is wrong with you Edward?!"

He stayed quiet. And i suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

"YEA YOU DICK" Rosalie shouted, while Emmett was on the floor laughing.

"There's only two things stopping me from killing you. One your a vampire and two...I'm 100% sure you could kick my ass" I grunted. I only _wished _i could physically

hurt him. But i couldn't.

"I'll take care of it" Rosalie smiled at me and the next second there was an Edward shaped whole in the wall.

Emmett who was just gaining control of himself boomed in another echoing laugh.

Gripping his chest, he laughed so hard that he sounded like a mentally handicapped monkey.

Abruptly i heard vicious growls. Rosalie was crouched dancing circles around Alice. They both moved far to quickly for me to keep up.

The four of them were like a graceful blur. All i could do was hear words spoken just as quickly as they moved. This was _impossible _for me to keep up with...

"Emmett?" I asked nervously.

"I'm ok...ha ha...Oh WOW! that was SO funny"

"What the hell?!" Carlisle broke up the fight with a voice that sounded like a crack of a whip.

He was angry...very angry

* * *

**As usual Emmett takes nothing seriously. :]**

**The lemons scene will be the NEXT chapter :0**

**any ideas? tell me  
**


	13. Jamie

My Godfather died last night in his sleep, after battling cancer for three years.

rest in peace Jamie. I love you.

His funeral is in tomorrow, I wont be writing, untill after that. I dont know when i'll continue the story, But i will finish it


	14. Chapter 14

**Jasper's POV**

I really wasn't up for the lecture that Esme was about to give us 'Respect your brother's and sister's blah blah blah'

Emmett was calming down Rose as she yelled loudly at Edward and Alice.

"You guys are disgusting! Why did you have to come back here?! No body _wants _YOU here"

"Rosalie how could you do that? Throw your brother through a WALL?!" Esme scolded her like she was a child.

"WHY are you yelling at me. If your precious little son could keep his filthy hands to himself none of this would have happened" Rosalie screeched. Making

Bella cover her ears.

"Shut up... stupid blond" Edward laughed. Wow; talk about not knowing when to keep your mouth shut.

Rosalie quickly got him in a head lock. While smashing his head into a wall she yelled "I'M STUPID? HUH!"

"ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW" Esme yelled frantically.

"Oh im sorry I"M A BLOND HOW COULD I KNOW ANY BETTER?!" she screamed while repeatedly smashing his face into my bedroom wall.

Alice jumped on Rosalie's back and started pulling at her hair.

The next second Alice was flung to the other side of the room hitting the wall with a loud boom.

"IF YOU CALL ME STUPID EVER AGAIN YOU SON OF A BITCH I SWEAR I WILL MAKE THESE LAST FEW DAYS SEEM LIKE A FUCKING PLEASURE CRUISE!" Rosalie grabbed his hair

smashing his head all the way through the wall.

"EVERYONE SIT" Carlisle for the first time yelled, and he yelled really freaking loud.

Rosalie dropped Edward to the floor, and sat next to Emmett on the bed. Edward stayed on the floor rubbing his forehead.

"Edward and Alice...As much as i love you I will forbid you to this family . If you want to stay in here you will choose a mate and stick to it. You understand?"

They nodded weakly. And i couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips. Edward glared at me harshly, which only made me laugh more.

"Soooo what do we do now?" Emmett asked throwing his arm casually over Rosalie's shoulder.

**Bella's POV**

I had _the _worst headache of my life. Rosalie could scream so loud i thought my ears would be bleeding.

"Jasper" I whispered into his ear "You think you could take me home?"

He laughed while nodded. Thank God. I seriously needed some strong pain killers.

"You sure you want to join the family after this?" he smiled; momentarily dazzling me.

i just smiled back not exactly sure what to say to that.

When i walked inside my house i heard a loud over dramatic sigh.

"Dad?!" I called.

"Hey Bells, you should see this commercial it's so annoying" He pointed at the t.v. and i saw a guy rubbing something all over his head.

"_head on apply directly to the forehead. Head on apply directly to the forehead, head on apply directly to the forehead, head on apply directly to the forehead" _Charlie mocked

the guy on t.v glaring hatefully at him.

"Ummmm, yea it is pretty annoying. I think i'll go get some sleep." i mumbled.

"Goodnight" He yelled as i slumped up the stairs.

Right when i closed the door, Jasper ghosted quickly to my side. He grasped my face between his hands kissed me deeply

I felt his arms snake around my waist as his tongue gently swept against my bottom lip. I felt him smile against my lips as i wrapped my arms around his neck.. This was quick. But something  
i wanted. I loved Jasper. And now i wanted him in every way.

His hands moved to my sides and slipped under my shirt. They were warm against my skin and yet I trembled. One small touch and my heart was already pounding. He gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled back to look into my eyes. Which i would guess was for approval. His eyes never left mine as he slowly peeled my shirt from my body and dropped it to the floor.

Jasper looked down at me his golden eyes, were smoldering as he slid his hands up my back to the hook on my bra. My fingers slipped into his hair and I smiled at him. I felt my bra loosen as he undid the hook. His fingers gently slid the straps down my arms and the fabric fell to my feet. His smile alone could practically make me faint.

"You're beautiful," he breathed across my skin. His hands moved up my sides and over my breasts. His hands grazed over me. And for a moment my breathing stopped all together.

Jasper slowly undid the button of my jeans and slid the zipper down. While hooking his fingers on the sides of my pants slipped my jeans to the floor with ease. He look intently into my eyes. I took a closer step. Closing the small distance between us. I grabbed the hem of his shirt throwing it to the other side of the room. I could hear the low rumble in his chest. I let my eyes roam over his perfect muscle's . I let my fingers trace down his chest, until he tightened his grasp pressing me against him.

Jasper stepped out of his jeans and we were both left with thin fabric resting on our bottom half. His chest met mine as he moved me back. He lifted me easily and laid me down on my bed. His cold lips felt cooled my blazing skin as he trailed his mouth over my collarbone. he placed kissed all over my body, over my stomach and down my neck, he took his time. His hands gently grasped the fabric at my hips and slid them down my legs. He looked into my eyes again, as if i was about to smack him for what he was doing. He quickly threw his own boxers to the floor.

Jasper hand cupped my face and kissed my lips softly. He laid on top of me making sure he didn't put his full weight on me but enough that i could feel his chest pressed against mine. Softly, his finger moved over my thigh and then up the inside of my other leg. I slightly parted my legs and leaned up to kiss his lips. I inhaled sharply at the contact I had been waiting for. His hand cupped between my legs.

There was a look of pure lust in his eyes. "Are you ready?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded. And felt him slowly push inside of me.

I whimpered quietly at the pain. After a few moments, he pushed in further. "Are you okay?" he whispered against me. I took a deep breath and nodded. It wasn't that bad. He studied my face for a second, and thrusted hard, but somehow softly inside me. Making my back arch with sheer pleasure.

His hands trickled down my back, i shivered slightly but started kissing up his neck and around his jaw. He growled quietly and tightened his hold on me.

By now, I was trying not to moan as loudly as i was. And settled for calling his name.

He grasped my hips, and pushed in ever further. I couldn't help it i moaned even louder. I wouldn't let myself worry about Charlie catching us.

I gasped suddenly the pleasure building up in the pit of my stomach. My back arched again my head tilting back.

Jasper put his hand under my neck and half whispered half moaned my name.

I felt him burst inside of me, and my back arched higher before it hit the**** mattress.

My heart felt like it was about to break my ribs as Jasper leaned down to catch my lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

**Bleh lemons scene's aren't my thing.**

**I tried updating as soon as possible. LOL i know the "head on apply directly to the forehead" Is reeaaally random. But i hate that commercial :)**

**tell me if you like it :D  
**


	15. AN

**i know its weird that Charlie was downstairs...But pretend he's tone deaf.**

**Or he went to walmart to buy some head on :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Rosalie's POV**

I had to admit, ever since i smashed Edward's puny stupid head in the wall; I was feeling much better.

I walked past Carlisle's office and over heard

"Bella's not going to become one of us. No way"

"It's not your decision"

"I WON'T allow it,...please Carlisle"

"Really Edward it is not my place"

"Then who's? Bella's? She doesn't know what she wants"

_Sure as hell she knows what she wants. Your just jealous _i thought.

Edward sighed over dramatically.

_You know that's it. You know Bella loves Jasper and Jasper is madly in love with her and YOU CANT take it. Pathetic_

He growled viciously. Which made me smile.

_What's your problem anyways loser, Can't you except this? I mean i bet Jasper already slept with her._

He slammed the door open with a loud _CLACK_

"SHUT UP" He yelled, looking like he was about to hit me.

"Hey cool it Eddie-kins that's my wife your talking to" Emmett said seriously. I loved that man. Always came at the right moments.

Edward rubbed his temples, sighing.

"I thought you of all people didn't want Bella to be like us" Edward said looking at me.

"Is that what this is about?" Emmett laughed "How i do hate to break bad news my brother, It's not your place anymo"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

He looked sad?...Why?

_OH MY GOD! _I yelled in my head when the obvious finally flooded in. Edward still had feelings for Bella.

* * *

**Sorry if this chap. is short. ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU :)  
**

**And it took awile. I updated as soon as i could.**

**I promised that Edward wouldn't be an asshole through the whole story so here's that promise :D  
**


	17. sorry !

**I'AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**SORRY ABOUT NOT WRITING!!!!**

**MY COUSIN GOT SICK AND I DIDNT BOTHER WRITING!!!!**

**IM SO SO SO SO SORRRYYYYY**

**ILY GUYSSS **

**IM GOING TO FINISH THE STORY THOUGH I PROMISE !  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Edwards POV**

I guess i didn't hide it all that well. But i couldn't _not _care about Bella anymore, no matter how much i wished i could

I pushed her so far away and made her hate me and throughout that whole processes i wasn't able to make _myself _hate her.

I love Alice i really do, but I know i have feelings for Bella. Jasper must know i have feelings for Bella.

Wow i wonder why he hasn't tried to rip me into pieces yet.

"Eddie get over her, she's with Jasper" Emmett said softly.

Anger flooded through me. Why did Jasper have to pursue HER?! He could have ANYONE else and he had to choose her!

"Don't call me that" I said not bothering to hide my pent up annoyance and anger.

"Eddie--" Emmett saw the look on my face and said "I mean Edward...hehe. If you actually still care about her then you'd leave it be OK because i might have to kill you"

I rolled my eyes, but i could hear the seriousness in his mind. He didn't want Bella with me anymore than anyone else did.

I was surprised to hear that even Carlisle would be angered if i tried to get Bella back.

_If he even dares to try and win her back i will...I WILL...fuck....I'll beat his ass and total all his cars and tell everyone in school he's dating his SISTER! _Emmett already

was planning all the things he would do. I had to admit, he was on a roll.

_I'll hunt you down like the fucking DOG you are i swear on it Edward YOU will not hurt Bella again...I promise you that _Rosalie thought before walking away.

**Bella's POV**

I got out of my shower and wrapped myself in a huge towel shutting the door of my room behind me, when i turned around my eyes flew wide open

"JESUS" I yelped Emmett was standing by my window his arms folded across his massive chest.

"No, it's Emmett but i _have _heard there's a resemblance" He smirked his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Oh Shut UP" I mumbled wrapping the towel tighter around me.

"Anyways as i was going to say, Edward still has feelings for you and he wants to apologize I'm not suppose to tell you but I' am anyways so don't tell" Emmett spoke so quickly

that I could only catch a few words. And that was enough.

"What?!" I managed to choke out.

"Oh yea and Jasper is so ready to kill him" He added, a smile tugging at his lips.

"And so is Rosalie OH and get this Alice feels the same way about Jasper she still cares a lot for him ...But Jasper knew the whole time because DUH he feels emotions

and now he's confused about you and Alice but yea he told me not to tell you...But you know how I' am with secrets"

Anger suddenly flood through me , Jasper hadn't told me anything!

"Wait how long has Jasper known all of this..How long has he been confused?" I said through clenched teeth.

"Since they came back" Emmett said carelessly.

"EMMETT! YOU IDIOT DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?" I yelled loudly making him jump in surprise.

"That you guys can have foursomes?"

**Jasper's POV**

The whole family was sitting in the living room. Except Emmett who had suddenly disappeared.

We looked like -_the _most- up-tight family in history.

Alice who was usually nothing but smiles was grimacing at a vision, Edward was staring at her with a mixed feelings of horror and annoyance.

Esme was staring at nothing arms folded across her chest, Carlisle's lips were pressed together in a hard line.

And of course Rosalie had on her 'talk to me and i will rip you into shreds look'.

"Hey everybody!" Emmett's loud voice boomed and echoed through the living room.

A wave of guilt hit me like a tidal wave, what did Emmett do?

"Emmett you stupid, stupid idiot" Edward said venomously.

"Well HI to you to Edward! This is the Hello i get?! Well FUCK you!" Emmett stomped away to sit by Rosalie.

"What _exactly_ did you tell Bella" Edward said ignoring his previous outburst

I abruptly jumped to my feet staring at Emmett. He glanced at me and frowned.

"The truth" Was all he said.

"No, word for word" I said seriously.

He took a deep unnecessary breath " That...Edward still had feeling for her and that Alice had feeling for Jasper and that Jasper was all confused about it"

I collapsed in my seat.

"Well great Emmett. Thanks for the fucking favor" My voice dripped with sarcasm as i wondered if it was best to go see Bella now or wait until i heard the rest of what Emmett

decided to tell her.

"And then she asked how long Jasper had known and how long he had been confused and i told her THE TRUTH!" He went on staring up at the ceiling.

"And what did she say?" I didn't want to know, i was terrified to know. But i had to hear it sooner or later.

"She said" Emmett hesitated, staring apologetically at me. "She said she should have stopped at one Cullen"

To my amazement Rosalie laughed, she didn't _just _laugh. She was in hysterics.

"That's my girl" she giggled.


	19. Chapter 19

**Well everybody this story is _almost _done. But not really. I have plenty more ideas.  
But ill be making another story after this one :D**

**_Don't forget to review _**

**_

* * *

_Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure why I was as upset as I was. Jasper could be confused, I knew i had my doubts when Edward came back.  
"Shit" I grunted. I _was _allowed to be pissed...Jasper had been hiding this the **whole **time.

I tossed in my bed wishing i could fall asleep. But it remained far out of reach. Edward still had feelings for me? Jasper was lying.

My window creaked open and i bit down hard on my lip tasting blood. They always strolled inside my house as if it was theirs. It was getting annoying.

"Bella" A cool familiar voice whispered. I shut my eyes tightly, as if that would make him disappear.

"Bella?" He said louder crawling onto my bed his hand rubbed up my arm leaving a trail of goosebumps.  
I sighed and rolled over to look into Jasper's face. And he looked _tired. _He looked like he was exhausted...

"Bella im sorry i didn't tell you the truth. I was so mad that Edward was still in love with you that i tried so hard to ignore it...I thought if i ignored it  
well enough things would be fine just as they were before they came back...I was stupid"

I didn't no what to say, after a long minute his weary face became anxious.

"It's..ok Jasper" I said lamely. "After what Edward did i couldn't trust him again, there would be no way i could be with him."

I didn't know if i was still suppose to be mad at Jasper. I didn't know if this made me the biggest push over in the world. And i didn't really care.

"Well that's a relief" A loud voice boomed. i shrieked loudly and even Jasper jumped, startled by the obnoxious voice coming from the window.

Emmett's head was peering in through the window a massive grin on his face.

Jasper cursed under his breath, glaring harshly at Emmett who didn't seem to care at all.

Emmett jumped inside the room making a surprisingly small noise when he hit my wooden squeaky floors.

I momentarily wondered what Charlie would do if he walked in right now; with not one but _two _guys in my room.

"So" Emmett's eyes were fastened on my left hand "Uhm i was here to congratulate but i can see you haven't asked yet"

"Emmett" Jasper's tone was as murderous as his glare.

"Sorry, Sorry I'll wait" Emmett stalked off into the far corner of the room sitting down on my rocking chair.

"Don't mind me...Go on" Emmett put his head on his hands; watching us intently.  
Jasper gave Emmett a warning glance but Emmett didn't take it...

Abruptly Jasper got up walked over to Emmett grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him out of the window. Emmett screamed a loud girlish scream right before  
he hit the ground. This time he was a lot louder.

"Fine I can tell when im unwanted!" Emmett hissed.

Jasper turned back to me a sheepish smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

**Jasper's POV**

I guess it might be stupid to ask now. Nothing romantic or special about where we were. Just Bella's bedroom.  
But as good as place as any. I suddenly felt nervous. What if she said no?

_C'mon be a man and ask already. _One side of me said annoyed and irritated.

_No this is not a right place to ask her to marry me. Why would she marry be anyways?_

_Your such a sissy if you cant even ask the girl you love to marry you. Just do it already._

_SHUT the fuck UP _I finally yelled loudly inside my head.

Bella was staring up at me wondrously. And i imagined the fun Edward would be having if he could hear my thoughts now.

I got on one knee and looked up into her eyes, which were wide open in surprise.

"Bella" I swallowed my nervousness "I love you so much I want to spend forever with you. Will you marry me?"

A smile broke across her face.

"Yes, I would love to marry you"

**Bella's POV**

This had been the last thing i excpected. It had been so soon. And completley random that Jasper had asked me to marry him.

But i didnt care i was to happy to care about what Charlie or Renee said. Too happy to care about anything other than Jasper.

I looked down _again _at the delicate yet large stone on my left hand and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok here are some choices... or you can give me any ideas you'd like to see in this story.**

1. -Bella gets pregnant. With Jasper's baby, of course.

2. -Edward and Bella work things out

3. -Bella and Jasper _just _get married, no baby involved.

Bella's becoming a vampire regardless because that's just how i want it lol xD


	21. reaction

_Edwards reaction xD_

_**I'm so confused, a ton of people want her to get pregnant but the people who don't say it will**_

**_ruin the story_ o.O **

**BAH!**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie's POV**

Edward has been sulking _all _day since he heard that Bella was marrying Jasper.

He was such a fucking loser!

"Shut up, Rosalie" Edward murmured.

"If you don't like what you hear then GET out of my head you mind raper"

He rolled his eyes at my immature outburst but continued to glare at me.

"So are you going to the wedding?" I asked, just to push his buttons.

"NO"

"That's not polite" I said appalled.

"Polite my ass" her mumbled.

"Edward" I said in a parental voice "Language, there _are _ladies present"

"Really?" I didn't notice"

_Son of a bitch_

"Well then, it must have been a long time since you've seen one" I smiled coyly at him

He exhaled sharply "Don't you have anything better to do? Or do you really not have a life?"

"Oh yea, i have plenty of better thing to do"

"Then why don't you go do them?" He snapped.

"Because seeing you suffer makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside"

"Your a bitch you know that" he said it like it was a very obvious fact, not a question.

"Hey, hey, hey you guys NO fighting."Esme scolded she turned her gaze to me "Stop tormenting your brother"

I was about to say something rude and sarcastic but Jasper walked in then, a grin plastered to his face and Bella at his side blushing a light pink.

"Babe" Emmett said smiling "Guess what"

"What honey?"

"THERE GETTING MARRIED!" I was about to call him stupid and say we knew but he looked at me with a face of pure desperation.

"Oh! OH! uhm AWESOME im so excited" I jumped up hugging them both.

Alice ran down the stairs and went right by Edward's side. Edward now looked twice as pissed then before. His fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Luckily Jasper didn't notice Esme and Carlisle were attacking him and Bella with various questions, but Emmett being Emmett had to state the obvious.

"Hey, i think Eddie-poo isn't happy with this _completely spectacular news"_

"Screw you Emmett" Alice shouted.

"Unlike _you _i don't cheat on the love of my life with my sibling; but thanks for the offer" Emmett smirked ruefully at her.

She scowled "Your such an immature idiot"

"And your such a whore"

"Emmett watch how you talk to her" Edward warned.

My hands were trembling and i felt like shoving Edward through Jasper's wall again.

"You should be happy for them you think that's the least you could do after betraying them like that"

Edward looked directly into Bella's eyes and then back to me "I would prefer that she died then her becoming one of us"

Esme gasped and held her chest tightly, while Bella just shrugged. Jasper's once glowing smile turned into a murderous glare.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen HOW DARE YOU" Esme sounded astonished.

he didn't answer Edward and Jasper were having some kind of stare down.

A very obvious flash of fear crossed over Jasper's face. But then abruptly his expression turned smug.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that" Jasper's voice was quiet but his tone was vicious, and mockingly daring.

For a moment Edward actually looked terrified but i guess Jasper's smile sent him over the edge and with that he

leaped through the air and with a matter of second Bella was in my arms and Jasper and Edward were fighting.


	22. UPDATED AUTHORS NOTE oO

**Ok My last note wasn't all that clear.**

**When i met Edward and Bella work things out i meant like they become good friends**

**Everything between them gets worked out. She stays with Jasper because he's SEXY :D  
**

* * *

- _**I've had more votes for Bella to get pregnant. If you thinks that's completely stupid and a story ruiner than**_

_**fuck i DON'T KNOW !**_

_**- Bella will become a vampire. It won't be like fucking BD where it takes 4,000 pages to happen**_

_**-Don't get me wrong i love Jasper & Alice and Bella & Edward as couples, but that's just NOT happening in this story. sorry.**_

_**- AND If i do decide to make Bella pregnant it won't be gay. And all like " *Gasp* I'm going to die having this baby but I DON'T CARE!" **_

_**"NOOO BELLA DON'T KILL YOURSELF FOR THIS SPAWN OF SATAN!"  
**_

_**  
No, no, no it won't be like that.. Just incase you were thinking it might be.**_

_P.s THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS _

_love ya guyss._

_BellaMarie310 - **constant awesome reviews :D**_

_RosesAndStripes- **loved your comment. =D**_

_Alice-Rathbone_is_my_real_name- ** your a sweetheart **_

_Thanks for the surrprt of my Godfather's death and my cousin getting sick You guys are amazing_

LunarEclispe1

acw1

ericsookie4eva

.xox

bloomsky

iLiya11

twilightrules123

kaylamarie2012

Jaspersluva123456

delilah69

_Sorry if your not in here. Im a very lazy person._

_if you really want to be on this lame wall of 'i love your reviews' review me saying "Put me on there you lazy bitch!" lmao xD  
_


	23. alice

**Emmett's POV**

Bella was struggling in Rosalie's steel grasp. But she didn't have a prayer to get out of that.

Jasper and Edward were killing each other, Jasper was actually moving to fast for _me _to see. All i could tell was Jasper was going to end up ripping Edward to shreds.

Esme knew this too, because she was sobbing and shaking from head to toe.

"ENOUGH!" I heard Carlisle yell he grabbed Edward by the back of his shirt and threw him on the sofa. With impressive force i might add.

Esme had her hands on Jasper's shoulder. Like a restraint.

Something like intuition flashed over Esme's face and she stared around her house . Broken tables, cracked walls with body shaped holes through them.

Broken glass, a smashed television set. Various widows with large holes through them._ Everything _was ruined.

"Look at what you've done to my home!" She cried, she let go of Jasper and sat on the couch clutching her chest.

Esme jabbed a trembling finger towards Alice and Edward "You have ruined this family..so much to the point where im surprised Bella actually wants to

get _in this _family and _not out"_

"I-" Edward began but was cut short by Carlisle who i heard for _the first time _growl. He actually growled.

Jasper was staring at Bella, he looked super ashamed but his fists were still clenched tightly at his sides.

"I-- I don't think I'm going to try and become apart of this family " Bella said her voice wasn't shakey at all, she just sounded sad. "Looks like I've done enough damage already"

"What?!" Rosalie cried out. Jasper didn't say anything he looked devastated. and Alice actually looked accomplished.

Bella stood up and looked at Jasper "Could you please take me home?"

He still didn't say anything but he nodded his head.

**Alice's POV**

I sat in my room, or me and Edward's room thinking of some way to apologize. When Jasper opened my door, his look told me everything i needed to know

Bella had called off everything.

"You've won" he said softly. But he looked at me with such a fiery hatred that I cowered away, like some sort of sissy. I rolled my eyes Jasper would never hurt me.

"Esme is sobbing downstairs completely distraught and all you seem to care about is you no longer get to play with your little love toy"

I couldn't be more wrong about him not hitting me, Jasper flew to where i was and slapped me hard across the face, i hit the floor with a loud _BAMB_.

And it actually hurt, my legs hurt from the fall and the right side of my face stung. I was in shock i stayed on the ground even after he left and closed the door behind him.

I remember the times Jasper loved me.

And did everything for me, and would kill anyone who ever even thought about harming me.

But not anymore, that was what Bella had now she now had all the sweet kisses, that i use to get.

She got to hold his hand and get warm hugs and smiles that he use to give me.

I tried everything i thought would rip them apart but it only glued them more together.

And now even though Bella canceled the wedding, Jasper would never want me back again.

I' am in love with Edward, but i still love Jasper. And he hates me. He'll always hate me.

* * *

**Hhaha Alice is a stupid idiot ! :]**

**She finally feels guilty!**

**And i know this is a set back in the story BUT this is the only way Edward & Alice can gain forgivness **

**You'll see why xD  
**


	24. Chapter 24

I was so stupid, to think Edward and Alice would just let me and Jasper be happy.

They would never leave us alone, and i could see how much it hurt Jasper. But i couldn't force him to decide whether to stay  
with me or his family. That was wrong on way to many levels.

I grumbled, I had a longing ache in the pit of my stomach ever since i stupidly called the wedding off. I still had the ring  
it stayed on my left hand on the third finger, i took it off for a moment only to realize i felt strange without it on.

My stomach grumbled and i reached in the fridge, rolling up a slice of turkey. The second it went down my throat, i threw it up.

"Fuck!" I coughed.  
Spitting into the sink i ran upstairs brushing my teeth I heard Charlie yell something at me.

"Bella! There something very nasty in the sink, i hope its not dinner"

When i didn't answer i heard a nervous chuckle.

"But..._if_ it is....I'm sure its delicious"

"No, dad....I threw...up" I sat by the toilet, my head pressing against the cold tub.

"Are you ok, do i call a doctor?"

"No, No" I whimpered, cradling my stomach. Why did it hurt so badly? I rolled my hand down my ribs to feel a large defined bump. That wasn't there the day before.

My first reaction was i totally needed to lay off the donuts, until i repeated the movement with a loud gasp. _No fucking way_.

**Jasper's POV**

Rosalie's face was stricken, i had never seen her so nervous.

"Bella called, she wouldn't tell me what's wrong but she needs you over there..._right now_"

It only took me a moment, and i was out the front door, running towards her house.

After a few minutes I saw her from a distance she was pacing around outside the front of her house, one hand on her stomach, another covering her mouth.

I stopped a few feet in front of her, grabbing her face in my hands. I kissed her once softly. And she only relaxed for a second before the nervousness took over again.

"Whats wrong? Rosalie was--" I began but Bella cut me off.

"Jasper _look _at my stomach" What the fuck?

I took a glance at her, there was nothing wrong with her.

"What about...your stomach?"

"Jesus" She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, frustrated, and placed it on the top of her belly. Where there was a bump.

I went down on my knees, placing my ear next to her stomach, and i heard the slightest movement.

There was _something_ in there!

"Oh my god Bella!" I exclaimed, loudly.

"Yes, i know. I'm pregnant"

"Pregnant?" I repeated, dumbfounded

"Jasper! _hello_ THAT'S A BABY IN THERE I' AM PREGNANT, for the love of God"

I couldn't say anything, i didn't even know what to say.

"YOUR PREGNANT?" A different voice yelled, i didn't have to guess who it belonged to. Emmett.

"Dude" Emmett threw his arm casually around Bella "That is awesome!...well not really cause' all the hormones and mood swings and  
eating like a pig. AND the labor pains, not to mention her getting fat and then you can't fight fair because she'll always be like 'but i have a baby in  
me and you yelling gets it scared' and all the bullshit like that. Plus Bella is kind of scary so imagine her pregnant, lord Jesus help us all!...and then--"

"Emmett SHUT UP" Bella yelled, squirming away from him.

"You see Jasper, its all ready starting"

"Emmett why are you here, i thought you were hunting?" I glared at him, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I was, but I'm not anymore."

"I figured that part out on my own" I looked at Bella, "We need to see Carlisle"

* * *

**I did this super quick, sorry if its crappy, and short.**

**And yes, yes i know i haven't updated in like years.**

**but schools a pain in the ass. -_-**

**yes Bella's she's preggers, . **

**ill make a new chap when i have time.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

I layed on the soft white bed, Carlisle pressed his cold fingers softly against my stomach.

"Amazing, simply amazing"

"What?" Jasper asked, nervously.

"Seems like twins...Or your kid has four feet; either way. Your making me a grandpa" Carlisle smiled, widely showing his perfect set  
of white shiny teeth.

The walls started to swirl around me. "Twins!"

I wasn't expecting this, at all my heart was pounding and i could barely breath.

What would my parents say? And Edward? Why do i care what he thinks?

Abruptly everything went black. I didn't know how long later it was when i woke up.

But Jasper's beautiful face was inches from mine.

"Good morning, my darlin'"

I smiled, about to speak until i had the strongest craving for pasta.

"Jasper...I really need some pasta"

He stared at me smiling momentarily.

"Ah yes, the cravings" He chuckled, and looked down at my stomach smiling wistfully.

"I never thought i would be a father"

"Or be becoming one with me" I stated.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "That's the best part, I wouldn't want it any other way"

He sprang to his feet, in the blink of an eye. Then grabbed me carrying me bridal style to the kitchen.

I saw Esme there, with a huge smile on her face.

"oh, Bella. I'm so happy. You wouldn't believe. i went to the store and got you some vitamins and scheduled you for an ultrasound!"

"Carlisle told me were gonna have twins running around this bitch!!" Emmett squealed.

"Emmett" Esme said, sounding appalled "Language"

Jasper set me down on a stool, siting next to me.

Emmett peeked around, before leaning in to whisper in my ear "So you had sex?"

* * *

**I made this chapter cuz the one before this **

**i did to quick && i didn't like it all that much...**

**I sprang all this up really quick because i wont be able to update as much .**

**sorry. =[  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**TO ALL SLOW PEOPLE :**

i had **already **stated this pregnancy wasn't going to be like BD.

I don't want the whole Bella practically dies and Edward hates the baby and blah blah.

If you didn't happen to understand that I'll say it yet **AGAIN**

**THIS PREGNANCY IS NOT LIKE BREAKING DAWN !**

Also, the whole crazy "I'm having a kid" thing came up super fast because  
i can barely write anymore. I have a shitload of stuff to do. As i had already said, once before.

BUT again, this for the slow people

Who sent me crap like "This so isn't like BD" or "Bella craves blood, not regular food. This isn't a regular baby!"

Yes, it is a regular fucking baby!  
For **the** last time. THIS IS NOT LIKE BD!


	27. Chapter 27

**Bella's POV**

Emmett was looking at me, shocked. His eyes wide open and a distasteful set in his mouth.  
We were in a large hospital room, and i kept fetching the nurse to bring in more food.

"Bella" He said "Would you chill out with all that food, i mean believe me no one in there right mind  
will try and steal in from you"

I rolled my eyes "I'm still hungry!" It was getting me annoyed now, i just could not get full.

"Ms, Swan" The doctor started staring at my ultrasound, with a puzzled look "Lets start with, what have you eaten today?"

"Uhm, well lets see" I began trying to think back to the morning "I had some pizza, then an apple, a pickle , Charlie came than so i had some  
fish with him, than i wanted ice cream, Oh and i had some pie after that"

The doctor stared at me startled

"Oh yea then i had some Cheetos, the uhm puffy ones" I finished smiling at him.

"Well, first off..Wow" He pulled down some sheets revealing my stomach, that got bigger and bigger everyday.  
I remembered Charlies reaction to all this, I mean it wasn't an easy thing hiding a pregnant tummy to someone you live with.

_-Flashback-_

_"Your, WHAT?" Charlies face was bright purple._

_"Dad, I'm pregnant. And after the babies me and Jasper are going to get married"_

_He turned a murderous glare to Jasper._

_"You got my Bella PREGNANT, I'll kill you!" Charlie seethed, his fists tightly clenched._

_Suddenly he relaxed, "Well, are you going to help take care of this baby, Jasper?"_

_"Of course" Jasper's eyes seemed to smile "I love Bella"_

_Charlie rolled his eyes "Yea, yea. That's what they ALL say. Well you had better mean it."_

_Then Charlie turned to me "Pregnant, Your 18 and your pregnant. Oh lord have mercy on us when Renee finds out"_

_-End of flashback-_

If Jasper wasn't able to calm him down who knows what Charlie would have done.

"Well, Bella it seems like your babies are strong and healthy. But i recommend you eat a more nutritious diet"

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl or two boys or two girls or whatever" Emmett asked estatic.

"The ultrasound was foggy, and hard to see but i'm pretty sure it's a girl and a boy"

Emmett bounced on the balls of his feet, clapping his hands.

* * *

**Sorry it's really really short.**

**high schools a bitch lol**

**I'll prolly update soon, but with the twins already born.  
**


	28. agnostic

**I apologize for never finishing this story. **

**I just got writers block with it. **

**I could never stick to a decision on how i wanted to story to turn out.  
All i knew was Bella & Jasper have twins, Bella becomes a vampire & everyone lives happily ever after.**

**Including Jacob ;D. Who i wish i could marry. **

**

* * *

**

Not to start rambling on and on about unimportant shit, but i never did like Jacob imprinting on Nessie. What the shit was that?

I wanted him to be with Leah, who they totally left out in the end up BD; i mean what the fuck happened to her.?  
If they ended up together that would have made the story a THOUSAND times better.

Don't agree? That's cool - i don't give a shit.

* * *

**But seriously i do feel bad for just leaving this story, but I'd rather leave it unfinished than  
with a shit ending no one likes. **

**But i do have a new story called _"What about my happy ending?"_ **  
**Made strictly if you like Jacob&Leah. Because if you have some sort of aversion to the couple. You will not like it. **

**Jacob imprints on Leah in this story, NOT Bella's daughter. **

**Again; don't like the pairing? - that's also cool - i still don't give a shit.  
**


	29. I know you hate these

About my new story.

I've been getting lots of requests for

*A Jacob & Bella story

or an

*A Emmett & Bella story.

obviously the one with the most votes, wins.

& - i got a few messages that made me laugh. I'm not going to put ANY information out on who it was  
but people keep asking me for advice & help with problems, since when did this site become "free therapist. net ?"

But i've decided to fuck it, Do you have shit you need to vent? or need "advice" on anything.  
Feel free to message me - everyone else does.


End file.
